Wait, What?
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: What would happen if Yami and Yugi hated each other? Don't worry, it won't be like that...for long. YYxY Revising, only read first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hina: Ok, I really didn't see anything going well with the story going as it was, so I decided to try and put a little more depth into it. So instead of starting off where we only know a few facts and he's off to school, we're starting off where we know a bit more about his past and who was looking after him. Trust me, I will go back into the regular plot, but only a little bit later. Thank you! Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to little ol' me!

* * *

**

With Yugi Mutou, being an orphan the last thing he wanted to be. He never really knew his parents since they died in a car crash when he was staying with grandfather. And when he was nine his grandfather was killed before his eyes by an angry customer. It's easy to say that Yugi has a hard life. It would also be easy to say that from that day on he was led to believe that he was bad luck.

When he was ten, the government took notice of an additional orphan and they took pity of the poor boy. They took them into the the mental length department to see if he would be worth paying for. It turns out that Yugi had an IQ of almost 120. At that age, that's almost calling him a genius. But when they offered him to skip all the way to eighth grade, he refused and said that he would prefer to stay with his age group. But the government had another idea. He got a fully paid for apartment and another surprise.

From that day forward, Yugi has been home-schooled by a young blond woman named Mai Kujaku. At the beginning, Mai looked like she could care less and she had more important things to do. Saddened by this, Yugi asked a rather innocent question. "Do you want to play a game instead?" he asked. Mai looked at him with a questioning glance. "I don't know who you think I am if you want to play Hide and Seek, because I-"

"No! Something better!" he exclaimed. Now Mai was getting interested. "Ok then,. What game?" Yugi ran off into his room and didn't come back for a while. Mai sighed and got up from her chair. "I'm not going to play tag either-What the hell?!" she yelled as she went into Yugi's room only to find him in his toy chest, headfirst.

"Yugi...how did you get in there exactly?" Mai asked a now winded Yugi. "Well, I was looking for these," he showed her a dueling deck. "But it somehow got to the bottom of the chest." he smiled. "So, do you want to play?" He was answered by Mai walking out of the room. He looked down in sadness, figuring that she thought that he was an annoying little boy. But to his surprise, she came back with a deck if her own.

By the end of the day, Mai was on the way home. "Bye Mai!" Yugi shouted at his teacher. Normally, Mai would wave back, but today she was shocked beyond belief. And to think, it all happened when her and Yugi were playing a game.

"_You're card won't be of use to the game we're going to play." Yugi looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked while sitting on his knees on the floor. Mai joined him as she spread out her cards. "It's fairly simple. You pick a card, make sure I don't know what it is, and I will guess what card it is. Sound simple?" Yugi nodded excitedly. Mai handed him her deck and told him to shuffle the cards well. He did as he was told and started to play._

_During the first half of the game, Yugi was amazed that Mai got every card he chose right. But it all changed when he finally realized why. "Hey Mai, can I try to __guess the cards?" Mai looked at him strangely. "Uh, sure. Why not?" she took the deck and shuffled it. She held up one card and held back a smile. It was one of her favorites. _

"_Harpy Lady."_

Before then, no one was able to guess why she always won her little game. But now, she's convinced that Yugi is the only one who got it. _I guess you aren't an annoying little brat after all. You didn't rub it in my face like anyone else would. I applaud you for that, kid._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hina: I know I posted not to long ago but I really wanted to update!**

**Mina: Translation; she had nothing better to do n decided to update.**

**Hina: Kill joy..**

**Mina: Whatever..Don't you have reviews to respond to?**

**Hina: Oh yea!**

**To **

**MaskYourSmile:**

**Yay! A fan XD Mina and I r not usually like this**

**Mina: are too..**

**Hina: -ahem- anyway.. expect more!**

**To **

**Penny3:**

**Thank you! For some reason, it doesnt take that long to think of these things. Sorry bout the A/N its a bad habit, i'll try to resist putting those in**

**To **

**yugixyamiyaoilover**

**If you knew me in rl, I am a very backwards person (to lazy to sit down 4 example). Well I'm glad you find this interesting! :) I hope it keeps u interested thru the entire story!**

**Mina: Only three? I thought there were more..**

**Hina: Oh well, Yugi-chan! Can u be a dear n say the disclaimer?**

**Yugi: Sure! Hina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Hina: HE'S SOOO CUTE X3**

**Mina:....Yami's cooler..

* * *

**

Yugi's day so far was not happy day. He got shoved into a locker four times, and since he was new he was the butt of everyone's jokes. He was constantly compared to this Yami person the he hasn't even seen once! '_Oh well, It'll pass over sooner or later._' Little did he know, it was the latter. He soon met up with the school bully, Ushio. In his defense, he didn't know that he was a bully. When Yugi bumped into him, he honestly believed his words. "You must be new. I'm Ushio, the student bodyguard. If there's someone bullying you, I'll take care of them!"

'_Curse me for being naive.._' he thought to himself. So lost in his thoughts, he bumped into someone. "S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention.." he stuttered. "Hmm. You better be careful, little one." a low voice said to him. '_Little one?_'' then Yugi looked up to see someone who looked exactly like him. Only there were a few more blond streaks in this persons hair, his eyes were crimson, and he was tan, plus he was taller which irked Yugi to no end. "Who _are_ you?"

"Just call me Yami, little Yugi." Yugi was shocked. How did this person know his name? "Yami, right?" he nodded. "How do you know my name? I've never seen you before." Yugi said as calmly as possible, which was very calm. "We're in the same homeroom." now Yugi was getting irritated at the smugness of Yami's voice. "Whatever. Do what you want."

"_You shouldn't say that so lightly._"

Yugi froze. Where did that voice come from?! He turned to where Yami was only to find that he wasn't there anymore. "What the hell just happened?" Again, Yugi shook his head and headed to his next class. Unknown to him, he was being watched by two crimson-like eyes and an evil smirk.

Yugi couldn't go to any class without the feeling of being watched. '_Curse you Yami.._' he growled in his head. "Mr. Mutou?" a voice pierced his thoughts. "Oh! Y-yes?"

"Would you please answer number 3 in your science pamphlet?"

"Yea, sure." He got up from his seat and attempted to clear his mind to focus on class. No Yami was going to scare him!

'_Well what do you know, I feel calmer already!_'' he thought to himself. Unfortunately for him, when he was walking back to his seat, he found countless thumb tacks the hard way. He growled then finally burst out. "I said you could do whatever you wanted; that doesn't mean to destroy my confidence!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, in English class, Yami sat in the back of the classroom and smirked. '_Torture: accomplished. Next step: Insanity._'

"Yami, would you please tell me what is so great about Zeus' father eating his children?" his teacher asked. Yami didn't reply. When the bell rang, Yami was the first one out the door. He found Ushio and made up the weirdest story about how Yugi was bullying him. Ushio was hesitant to believe the story seeming how Yugi didn't look intimidating _at all_. But nonetheless, he gave Yami Yugi's locker number and combination and a box full of water balloons.

He smirked. This would be very interesting.

At the end of the day, Yugi went to his locker to pick up his bag only to met with countless water balloons. Already sore from the thumb tacks, being shoved in lockers, getting a swirly, getting hit with as barrage of soccer balls, footballs, baseballs, and dodge balls, now he was wet because of the water balloons. He just sighed, grabbed his bag, and left for home.

"The government is out to get me. I just know it.."

* * *

**Hina: AWWWWWWW YUGI-CHAN!!!!!!!!**

**Mina: -takes down notes-**

**Hina: What are you doing, Mina?**

**Mina: -hides notebook- Nothing! ^^;;**

**Yami: -reads the heading on the notebook- "Ways to Torture Hina."**

**Yugi: That's not nice!**

**Hina: Yea!**

**Mina: Oh shut up.**

**Hina: Just because I didn't do anything for you guys on Christmas, this of this preview as a present!**

"Why must you torture me like this! Don't deny it, I know it was you!"

"In my defense, you say for me to do whatever I want."


End file.
